Heat Warning
by NesFX
Summary: Naruto rushes home when he remembers his date with Hinata, but the heat warning is to blame for keeping them at home. A Naruto x Hinata oneshot smut. This takes place while Naruto is freshly the new Hokage. Warning: it does not follow the timeline correctly; read Authors note for what to expect.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I do apologize for the error in timeline. I wanted to write a naruhina fanfic  
but I have not seen/read to the very end of the series. I assumed that Naruto got married  
and became Hokage about the same time. So please, read this with that in mind and  
I apologize once again.**

There was a heat warning on in Konoha from a solar flare and nearly the whole village was shut down. People avoided the outdoors as much as they could, and that included out-of-village activities as well. It was as if an unsaid truce was established until the solar flare would pass.

Luckily, in the Hokage's mansion, Naruto enjoyed air conditioning as he went about the paperwork and placed his signature on the bottom of each paper. It was a daunting task that seemed to take hours to finally finish. He thought about how later that evening he was supposed to take Hinata out to a restaurant for a date, but since nearly the whole village was shut down and they had forgotten to discuss plan B, Naruto decided that the two of them would eat in instead.

Their house was air conditioned, which would make cooking an easier task. But then what would they do after they ate?

"Hokage-sama, I have another stack of papers," a Jounin said as he pushed open the Hokage's office doors with his back and placed the foot tall stack of papers on his desk next to the few papers he had left from his other foot tall stack.

Naruto let out a groan and slammed his pen on the table before leaning back in the chair. He knew there was a lot of paperwork, and seeing as there wasn't much else to do on a broiling day, paperwork was the best option, but it seemed to never end.

"A quarter of it is new mission requests, half of it is—"

"I get it," Naruto interrupted and waved the man off. "I will have it finished by tonight."

"You're doing a great job, Hokage-sama," the Jounin said, causing Naruto to make eye contact. "The village is proud to have you as the Hokage."

Naruto's slightly shocked expression turned into a smirk and he held his thumb up with enthusiasm.

"I always try my best!" Naruto stated. "Believe it!"

The Jounin grinned before ducking his head out the door, leaving the newly energized Hokage to sign off the remaining papers. By the time Naruto finished the papers, the sun had nearly rested beneath the horizon. When his sense of time kicked in, he froze and imagined Hinata at home and upset that he had missed their date.

With flying speed, Naruto collected his stuff and bolted from the office. The Jounin along the way who attempted to stop him was hit by a gust of wind when Naruto ran past them, ignoring them completely. Hinata was waiting at their house and when he stumbled in the front door to meet her unemotional expression, he froze.

The exertion and heat caused Naruto to sweat profusely and he wiped the sweat from his face as he attempted to regain his confidence under Hinata's odd gaze.

"Dinner is ready, but you should take a shower first," she said and returned to the kitchen.

Naruto pushed the door closed behind him and stood straight. The mirror to his right showed his drenched face and shirt and he easily agreed that a shower would be best. Tens minutes later, Naruto returned to the kitchen where he assumed Hinata would be.

"Whatever it is, it smells delicious, Hinata!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he entered through the doorway to be met with an empty room. There was no food and no Hinata.

"I hope you don't mind that it is reheated," Hinata said.

Naruto followed her voice through the kitchen and into the dining room where his eyes found his steaming plate of delicious looking food. His mouth seemed to instantly water.

"Come," Hinata said and patted the pulled out chair at the end of the table.

Naruto's eyes pulled away from the food to look Hinata in the eyes. Her face was a shade of red and his initial thoughts were that the house must be too hot, but then his brain began to register the lack of clothing covering his wife's body.

Since their wedding, Naruto had only seen Hinata's naked body once and it made him cringe to think how awkward he sounded and how he had left her instead of taking the opportunity presented. He had planned to act on the situation later that night but work had suddenly become demanding of him and then the heat warning was added on top of that.

And he didnt want to admit he was slightly avoiding the imminent intimacy that was soon to ensue.

Naruto may have been a slight perv - he mostly blamed Jiraiya - but he had still never engaged in sexual activities with anyone but himself when a certain body part took away his focus. He wanted so badly to explore sexuality with his wife, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be good enough. He could conquer the fear of a village and become its leader, but the thought of letting his wife down sexually made him hold back.

"It is going to get cold," Hinata whispered and turned her face away from his intense stare.

After a moment of being frozen, Naruto began to move his heavy feet and he approached the chair to sit in it. Hinata sat to his left at the side of the table, her naked body only two feet from him. When Naruto continued to look at her, Hinata sheepishly reached up to turn his chin away from her and towards the plate of food.

'Eat first," she breathed, her voice failing her.

Naruto, not sure what to say or do, obeyed and picked up the chopsticks to begin eating the food. The taste hardly registered on his taste buds as he watched her out his peripheral vision. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and the way she awkwardly squeezed her arms into her sides caused her to squeeze her bust together as well. The movement drew Naruto's eyes to her chest and Hinata froze.

Even though Naruto had seen a few women's bare chest, not to mention his own created breasts of his Sexy Jutsu of old, he had never actually seen a women's bare chest in this context. On a few separate occasions, the two of them had become close to engaging in sex - and there was the time he walked in in her just as she was coming out of the shower - but this was the first time Hinata showed him her naked body with planned intentions.

"It is no fair," Naruto mumbled and turned his eyes down to his food awkwardly.

"What?" Hinata breathed and frowned. "I-I only intended to tease you until you were finished eating."

Naruto shook his head and cleared his throat. "I meant it isn't fair that you're much more beautiful than my Sexy Jutsu," he mumbled.

Hinata's blush grew and she nibbled her lip nervously. She didn't know whether to be offended at the memory of his inappropriate Jutsu or be flattered.

"Thank you?" She finally said, awkwardly.

Naruto pushed away his half-eaten plate and turned in his chair to face Hinata more directly. Her blush grew and when Naruto went to move his hand to touch her, she quickly slipped out of the chair and began to walk out of the dining room.

"Hey," Naruto murmured and Hinata paused at the doorway, hiding her chest behind the wall and peeking back at him with amusement.

Naruto's eyes moved from her nicely shaped buttocks, up her beautifully curved waist, to her face where she returned his gaze. He swallowed hard and slowly stood to his feet; she didn't need to say anything, Naruto knew to follow. His eyes wandered the soft curves of her backside and watched as her beautiful long, dark hair swayed from side to side as she slowly ascended the stairs.

Naruto paused at the bottom to appreciate her form. The small gap at her thighs as she lifted one leg up with each step allowed him the glimpse of the hidden anatomy that he had yet to experience. The pants around his waist suddenly felt extremely tight and he adjusted his erection to make himself a little more comfortable.

When she disappeared around the corner of the stairs, Naruto quickly climbed the stairs in time to see her retreat into their bedroom. So many nights had Naruto snuggled and slept side by side with his beloved wife, but tonight, their untouched bed would become something entirely different.

Naruto paused at the doorway to take a deep breath before he slipped into the room. Hinata was peering over her shoulder at him and after a moment of meeting his gaze, she turned around to face him fully. She watched shyly as Naruto's gaze broke from hers and descended her body.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, drawing Naruto's eyes back to hers.

"Hm," was all Naruto could manage.

"Take your shirt off," Hinata commanded.

The forcefulness in her voice compared to her usual timid tone made Naruto surprised and he obeyed quickly. Under normal circumstances, Naruto would have questioned her sudden overconfidence but as it came as a shock to him, his body simply reacted.

After his shirt was pulled from his body, he threw it aside and breathed in deeply. In his mind, his body was moving to her, but in reality, he stood frozen. Aside from their heated kisses, and what he read in Jiraiya's Icha Icha series, he didn't exactly know what to do.

"Pants," Hinata demanded, but her voice cracked.

A smile dawned on Naruto and he remembered that it was still his timid Hinata that was standing before him, stark naked and attempting to make their first a memorable one. Her face was still flushed with a bright red and her body trembled slightly with embarrassment, so Naruto obeyed her command and began to push the sweats that he had pulled on after his shower back down and off his body.

A heat began in his cheeks as he stood back up, showing Hinata his erect penis that she had only accidentally felt on one occasion whilst they made out in the kitchen. He could feel her eyes roaming his body and when he finally got the courage to look back up at her, she had moved to the edge of the bed and walked along its side, her fingers lightly brushing the blankets that lay on its surface.

She paused halfway and brought her hand up to give him the 'come hither' motion with her index finger. Naruto swallowed and stumbled forward to meet her. Standing only a foot away from her, Hinata turned her body fully towards him and his eyes ducked between them to look her body over once more.

"Touch me," Hinata uttered shakily and Naruto reached up hesitantly to graze his knuckle down from her collarbone to her breast. It lightly skimmed over her nipple where he paused and then opened his palm to caress it gently.

Hinata's breath came out audibly shaky and Naruto leaned in to press his lips gently to hers. The tip of her nipple poked the middle of his palm and he wondered just how much more his erection could ache. He wanted so bad to relieve himself but the moment also felt special, and he didn't want that to be ruined.

Her hands were gliding up his chest, feeling his muscles, and when they reached his hair, she deepened the kiss immediately. Naruto reciprocated and returned the passion just as equally. He pulled her body close to his, his erection rubbing against her hot flesh, and his hands eagerly roamed the skin that she no longer hid from him.

Everything about her seemed completely new to him suddenly. Her form, which he had held in his arms on numerous occasion, seemed completely foreign as his hand moved along her curves. Her mouth, which he had tasted and loved, suddenly had a new zip to it that drove him mad. Her scent that he couldn't get enough of seemed stronger and it washed over him with a vengeance. It felt like his senses were being overpowered and even his body began to move without him hardly thinking.

His hands moved down over her hips where he grabbed her butt cheeks and lifted her up. Hinata broke from his mouth with a gasp and she twisted her legs around his waist. His body was hot against hers and despite the air conditioning, it felt as if the solar flare was setting their room on fire.

Hinata's back hit the surface of the bed softly and Naruto was on top of her, his mouth roaming her skin. Hinata's mind returned to the times when Naruto was oblivious to her obvious crush and how he had his mind set on Sakura. She couldn't imagine the heartbreak she would have endured if Naruto had ended up doing this very same thing with Sakura, but with his mouth moving from her neck to her shoulder, and to her chest, she could only smile at what had manifested in the end; Naruto was hers, after all those years.

A soft moan left Hinata's lips as Naruto gently licked a circle around her nipple. He placed soft kisses around the curve of her breasts lovingly before moving to take the nipple into his mouth. His intimate kisses were causing the throbbing between her legs to grow with intensity. There was nothing more that Hinata wanted more than Naruto, and to match her thoughts, she reached down between them where her fingers grazed the tip of his penis lightly before she grabbed hold of the head.

Naruto let out a noise and Hinata couldn't decide whether it was a grunt or a moan, but whatever it was, it made her giggle and Naruto unclamped his lips from her nipple to breath deeply. His head hung an inch above Hinata's chest as he marveled at her touch. Her delicate fingers gently circled the sensitive tip of his erection, lightly massaging the flesh and studying it carefully.

If it weren't for the fact that Hinata lay naked below him, he would have lost himself in the pleasure her simple touches gave him. Wanting to feel her body more, and explore the part of her his body longer for, Naruto moved his hand up her thigh. The shake and tensing of her leg told of her shyness, and he guided her legs open. With his palm, he felt from her middle to her naval and further down. The coarse hair below her naval told him where his hand was, and with slight hesitation, he rubbed his thumb over the outside of the lips.

Hinata's body seemed to tense and her fingers that had fondled his erection froze. As Naruto moved his thumb over the slit, he pushed his thumb deeper to feel the flesh that lay hidden. The wet lubricant surprised him at first but as he continued to move his thumb around to explore, it made more sense.

Hinata's shaky breath made Naruto pull back further in order to look at her face. Her blush was still there, but the expressions that his eyes met was entirely new to him. Her half-lidded, glazed over eyes peered back at him, and her audible breaths that came out through her parted lips synchronized to the great rise and fall of her chest.

Under his curious gaze, Hinata shyly brought her arms up to cover her breasts. She was the first to look away, turning her cheek to rest on the bed as she moaned softly. A tingle ran through Naruto's body as he watched her reaction carefully.

The firmer he seemed to rub the small nub of flesh near the front of the slit, the more ragged her breathing became and the louder her moans grew. When he rubbed it slowly, her moans quieted to a soft, nasally noise. When his thumb moved further down her slit, Hinata's bottom lip drew in between her teeth and her breath caught as he pushed his thumb into the hole it had blindly found.

The inside was warm and very wet, and the thought of how it would feel to have his penis replace his thumb made his breath stutter.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata squeaked, and Naruto's mind returned to the shy woman below him.

The way she curled up to attempt to hide her body, and how she had lost her attempted demanding demeanor made Naruto suddenly impatient. The throbbing in his lower region was no longer tolerable and he leaned back down to capture her lips in a fierce kiss. He could feel her nipples tickle his chest as he moved closer between her legs. He guided the tip of his penis through Hinata's folds and moved the length of his penis along the outside of her vagina. The wetness between the lips clung to his shaft and he moaned as he dragged his erection back through her folds.

Hinata's breath was hot against his lips and he opened his eyes partly to meet hers as he pushed through her folds again. The warm, wet feeling made him moaned again and he leaned down to kiss her parted lips.

"Please," she begged quietly and closed her eyes fully.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice and he moved the tip of his penis to her entrance where he pushed in slowly. The tightness of her walls around him made his body tremble slightly and Hinata adjusted her legs to accommodate his hips between her legs. Her breathing had seemed to quiet to a faint whimper and Naruto slid his arms under her to hold her tense body tightly to his.

By the time Naruto buried himself completely inside of her, he had breathed out the rest of his air and he drew in a deep breath. The soft walls that encased his sensitive flesh seemed to pulse around him and he began to withdraw to do it all again. His body trembled again at the incredible feeling and he pressed his lips to her collarbone where his hot breath covered her flesh.

"Hinata?" Naruto breathed quietly and moved his hips back again.

"Yes?" Hinata choked out.

"I love you," he replied and kissed her collarbone.

"I love you too," Hinata struggled to say and Naruto moved his lips to hers to kiss her tenderly.

Her body wasn't as receptive at first but the more Naruto moved, the quicker the pain subsided and she kissed him back with more fervor. Naruto's arms moved out from underneath her and he held himself up as he began to pump his hips quicker. Hinata moaned out and reached up to place her palms on his shoulders and neck. His nicely defined muscles were something that secretly always turned her on and with free reign of his body, Hinata could feel herself growing hotter quickly.

Naruto's hands returned to her body where he grabbed her hips to hold her still. His body needed to go faster, and it craved more and more of every sensation he was feeling. Her breasts, which were a nice size, bounced atop her body and Naruto watched with amazement. He was grateful that Hinata's eyes were closed since he could only imagine her trying to stop them from moving out of embarrassment. With one hand, he reached down to grabbed one of her breasts while he partially watched the other.

With each thrust, Naruto could feel the intense pleasure building up. Each thrust felt like heaven and it was quick that Naruto felt himself on the peak of something amazing. The tightness in his groin seemed to stiffen and something seemed to snap. Naruto moaned out loudly, squeezing Hinata's breast and the blankets he had grabbed only a second beforehand, tightly. His body seemed to twitch with each pulse of release and he buried his face into her shoulder. His hands quickly moved to her butt cheeks which he held as he very gently rocked his hips back and forth to savour the intense feeling of the sensitivity. Another moan dragged itself from Naruto's throat and Hinata moved her arms around to hug his head.

"I love you, Naruto," Hinata whispered dreamily and Naruto kissed her flesh as a reply.

When Naruto's body could no longer handle the sensitive moving, he withdrew himself from Hinata's body and fell down onto his back beside her. It was if his body had experienced something spiritual and he felt as if he were riding atop a cloud, floating through the air.

"Wow," Naruto breathed and then he swallowed.

Hinata licked her dry lips and turned into his side to snuggle against him. His chest still heaved and was incredibly warm, but it was also very comforting and loving. She rested her head on his shoulder and she lay her arm across his sweaty chest while she looked at the side of his face lovingly. His eyes, which were closed, opened and he turned his head to look into her beautiful, pale white eyes.

The characteristic blush which always showed itself under Naruto's loving gaze crept back onto her face and she buried her face into his chest.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered and lifted her chin with his index.

"Yes?" Hinata replied and met his gaze.

Naruto placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then smiled with satisfaction. "Can you walk around naked more often?"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly and she drew in a quick breath.

"Maybe," she mumbled and pushed past his hand to rebury her face in his chest.

"As Hokage, I command it," Naruto joked and ran his knuckle lightly down her arm.

After a long pause, Hinata pulled back to look at him with a smirk. "I will, but first you have to make it up to me for missing our date," she replied and rolled off the edge of the bed into a standing position.

Naruto watched her body as she walked over to the adjoining bathroom and paused at the door.

"Join me?" She asked and bit the corner of her lip.

It took a moment for Naruto to understand and he nearly fell off the bed trying to stand. "Yes," he said and he followed her to the shower, his hands lightly tickling her back as she prepared the temperature to just right.


End file.
